California Communists
About The California Communists are the 8th member of the IIA. They are located in San Francisco, California and play inside of Lenin Center. They were initially owned by Mr. Hobson. Their First season, despite using the first pick of the draft on Superstar Johnathan Leblanc, ended poorly for the Communists who finished with a record of 12-14-1, for 25 Points and finishing 9th in the League, and 5th in the World Conference. The team leader is Johnathan Leblanc. Season 2 was a step in the right direction for the Communists, finishing 36 points. They made the playoffs, but were eliminated in the first round by the Cunsansus City Ice Chickens. Injuries were the word that described the season for the Communists in Season 3. A lot of key people were hurt at one point or another and the line-up was a revolving door of players. Despite the struggles, the team finished 8th in the league. At the end of the season, Mr. Hobson passed operating powers of the team to Ms. Davis Season 4 was not a strong performance from the team, and they finished 11th in the league. Season 5 was encouraging for the Communists, after a strong draft class that landed them Raymond Vaynerchuk and Winston Sims. However, suspensions and bad breaks cost them down the stretch and they missed the playoffs for the 3rd straight season. Season 6 finally saw the return of playoff iceball for the Communists organization. They slipped in as the 7th seed and nearly upset the Badonkadonks in the first round. Coach Lucas Brown-John- Goon coach- More likely to injure opponents, get own players suspended Roster 1st Forward: Raymond Vaynerchuk- Holland- 5- Extremely High * Entering 3rd Season * Current Skill Level: 5 ** Numbers: 2, 4, 5, 6, 7 * 71 Career Goals 2nd Forward: Exzun Ulaag- Planet Q4Y Delta- 5 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers: 2, 3, 5, 8 * 6 Career Goals * 31 Career Amazing Saves 3rd Forward: Mansueto Serrantes- Philippines- 4- Extremely High * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers: 1, 3, 6, 9 1st Defenseman: Shiro Hashimoto- Japan- 3- Low * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers: 1, 7 * 1 Goal in Career * 22 Career Shot Blocks 2nd Defenseman: Clement “Wheatman” Hayes- USA- 5- Low * Entering 4th Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers: 5, 6 * 21 Goals in Career * 27 Career Amazing Saves Goaltender: Winston Sims- USA- 4- Extremely Low * Entering 3rd Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers: 6, 7, 8, 9 * 34 Career Goals * 30 Career Shot Blocks Bench Players Erika Pientka - Slovakia - 2 - High * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers: 3, 7 Otto Zeitman- Germany- 3- High * Entering 5th Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 3 * 50 Goals in Career Retired Players Stefan Dugan- Canada- 1- High *5 Goals in Career *Has started 2 Games as Goalie "Kangaroo" Keith Johnson- Australia- 4 High * 2 Career Seasons *38 Goals in Career Johnathan Leblanc- Canada- 5- Extremely High * Played 3 Seasons in the IIA *93 Goals in Career *First Overall Pick of Season 1 Draft *Season 2 All Star Tom Houck- USA- 3- Medium * Played 3 Seasons in the IIA *51 Goals in Career Rami Karjalainen- Finland- 2- Extremely High * Played 5 Seasons in the IIA * Spent Season 1 as Player * Spent Seasons 2/3 as Goaltender *14 Goals in Career *39 Career Amazing Saves Florentino Orosco- Mexico- 4- High * Played 5 Seasons in IIA * 131 Career Games *70 Goals in Career *Has played Goalie for 25 Games in Career (All during Season 1) Hyeon Yeong- North Korea- 1- Extremely High *5 Year Career *2 Goals in Career Darnell Forrest- USA- 1- High * 5 Year Career * 11 Goal in Career * 8 Career Amazing Saves